


Art for We Always Know

by knifetogunfight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, the actual fic that is haha go check it out! now that i got the inspired by to actually work lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifetogunfight/pseuds/knifetogunfight
Summary: Art for Bangyababys Steve/Bucky fic





	Art for We Always Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We always know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137297) by [bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy). 



> Hello!
> 
> Okay whew. This is my artwork for Bangyababys fic "We Always Know" for Stucky AU big bang 2018 - which was also my first time participating at big bang. It was such a good experience - it was just super working with Bangyababy and they were so nice, and the AU Big Bang mods had organized the bang really well so everything went smoothly :D! So thnx to my amazing pair and the mods for making the AU Big Bang great!
> 
> // I'll make some updates to tags etc later! //

 


End file.
